What I Hate About You
by Aerys Krystie
Summary: Puppyshipping vs Prideshipping. Place your bets.
1. Sequence One: Romantic Dinner

**~What I Hate About You~**

**By:** Aerys Krystie.

**Theme:** AU.

**Plot:** Puppyshipping for prideshippers/puppyshipping vs prideshipping.

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai, language, stupidity, randomness, and OOC. FYI, this is not a serious story for puppyshippers.

**Disclaimer:** Everything of and referring to Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine. This is a fan-based, non-profit story. Please support the official release.

**A/N:** This is a story that my mum came up with. Well, it isn't a real story. More of a scenario sequence. Please enjoy!

* * *

**Sequence One: Romantic Dinner – Puppyshipping:**

The dining room was filled with a soft glow from the dim lighting, and the candles on the tables. It was Valentine's Day. The entire evening had been planned out by everyone's favorite douchebag of a CEO – Seto freaking Kaiba (accept no substitutes).

He had arrived at the restaurant with his date, Joey Wheeler. They would have been there earlier, if Kaiba had not had to have dressed Joey. For some reason, it would appear that Joey thought 'restaurant' meant 'McDonald's'. Thankfully, Kaiba had managed to find a decent shirt and a pair of nice jeans in Joey's disorganized closet. He soon came to learn that Joey didn't know the meaning of the word 'formal'.

They were seen to immediately, and were taken to their table. Joey ran a hand through his hair, messing it up. Kaiba had also taken a brush to the mop that Joey called his hair. It had taken ten minutes to brush it, as there was so much of it.

Once they were seated, Kaiba looked over the menu. Joey shifted uncomfortably in his seat, obviously not used to being taken out to such a fancy place. It wasn't as fancy it could have been. But Kaiba knew that this restaurant would be a shock enough to Joey. He was gradually working his way up to the five star places.

Joey groaned. "Man, Seto! How can you handle a place like this? It feels like everyone is staring at me."

Kaiba lowered the menu slightly. "It might be because everyone is looking at you, Wheeler. And I've told you not to call me by my first name until the twentieth date. This is only the second."

Joey rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever," he muttered, looking at the polished silver cutlery on the table. "What does this place have to offer for food, anyways?"

Kaiba forced himself not to sigh. Instead, he pointed to the unopened menu beside Joey's right arm. "Have a look," he said.

Joey picked up the menu, glaring at Kaiba. He had been hoping that Kaiba would tell him what was good. It never occurred to him that this was Kaiba's first time inside the establishment. He just figured that Kaiba preferred fine dining over anything else.

Kaiba made a quick decision on what to eat. He wasn't sure what he wanted for an entrée. He had almost made a decision, before Joey threw down the menu, cursing loudly. Many of the people sitting at the surrounding tables stopped what they were doing and stared.

Kaiba forced his eye not to twitch. "Is something wrong with the menu, Wheeler?"

"Yeah. I don't know what anything is saying. What language is it written in?"

"We're at an Italian restaurant, Wheeler. So the menu is in Italian. I thought you would know the word pizza in any language." Kaiba glared at the people that were still gawking at them. They quickly went on with their business.

"They have pizza?" Joey picked up the menu again, quickly scanning the words. He was grateful to know that they had several pizzas. Now all he had to do was figure out which one he wanted. "What are the good ones?"

Kaiba shrugged. He didn't eat the pizzas, and usually just stuck to the pastas. Joey decided to try the first pizza. If it tasted bad, he was sure that Kaiba wouldn't mind him picking off of his plate.

They told the waiter what they wanted, and Kaiba decided to skip on the entrée. It seemed that Joey decided not to get anything other than the main, as well.

Joey looked around the restaurant. People kept glancing at his boyfriend, and he wasn't sure if he liked that. He wanted to be the only eyes that Kaiba ever felt on him. He wanted to kick all their asses. But after the way that Kaiba had looked when he swore about the menu, he decided it would be best not to call any more attention to them.

Kaiba looked at his water glass, and saw that it was empty. If it wasn't filled within the next minute, he would be having a stern word with the waiter's manager. As though the man knew what he was thinking, the waiter brought over a bottle of water. He filled the two glasses, and apologized for taking so long.

Joey looked at Kaiba. The CEO was staring down at the table, probably thinking about something to do with his company. As if he didn't have enough worries playing on his mind, he had to make sure that Kaiba could relax. What was he going to say?

"Have you played any card games recently?" Joey asked, nervously toying with the fork beside the bread plate.

"No," Kaiba answered, slowly raising his eyes. "Have you?"

Joey nodded. "Yeah. Yugi and I played a game for fun today. I thought he was actually going to let me win, but I thought wrong. He totally kicked my ass."

As Joey spoke about what moves he and Yugi had made during the game, Kaiba let his mind wander back to the new system he was preparing. As it was when there was a new program being written, there were bugs everywhere. For some reason it seemed that whenever he removed one of the problems, another three sprouted from it. It was enough to drive anyone insane.

"You listenin', Kaiba?"

"Yes," he answered through a sigh. "So once Yugi summoned the Dark Magician, what did you do?"

"Oh that was easy!" Joey boasted, and then continued with his story.

Kaiba wondered where in the hell their meals were. He sighed silently, and looked up at Joey. The blond was grinning like a fool, and making strange gestures with his hands as he explained his story.

After a minute, their meals were brought out. Kaiba placed the napkin over his lap, and Joey seemed to mirror him, watching the CEO intently. Kaiba looked at the steak that Joey had ordered. The piece of meat looked as though it was alive enough to be mooing in pain.

"Is that all you're gonna eat, Kaiba?" Joey motioned to the salad in front of Kaiba, compared to the pizza he had ordered.

Kaiba looked at the leafy greens. "Digestion slows my brain, and I have a lot to think about today."

"Oh…Okay."

Kaiba kept his eyes lowered. He basically pushed his food around the plate. He looked up when a piece of bell pepper landed on his side of the table. He looked up, and saw that Joey was picking the vegetables off the pizza.

Kaiba asked himself why he was on that date, and then he remembered Mokuba's words. _"Hey, big brother? Remember when you lost that bet, and had to take Joey out on a date? Well, because you ended the date by saying that you had a crisis at work, you have to take Joey out on a date again. And this time you can't get out of it by using that excuse. Murder and suicide are not an option, and you can't shoot yourself in the gut with a nailgun…again."_

Joey looked at Kaiba's gorgeous sapphire eyes, and noticed that they were glazed over slightly. He had been over the moon when Kaiba had asked him out on the date, even on the first one that had lasted all of three minutes, until a crisis happened at Kaiba Corp.

Joey wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He had already eaten over half of the family sized pizza, and was waiting for that settle before he finished it off. He picked off the last of the vegetables, preferring meat over those evil plants. As far as he was concerned, if he didn't have a heartbeat before it was on his plate then he had no use for it.

Kaiba sighed softly. Joey was already a mess. He had tomato sauce on his cheek, and on the front of his shirt. He quickly finished his salad, and pushed his plate towards the center of the table. As Joey finished off the last of the pizza, Kaiba wondered what Yami would be doing at that moment.

**Sequence One: Romantic Dinner – Prideshipping:**

The dining room was filled with a soft glow from the dim lighting, and the candles on the tables. It was Valentine's Day. The entire evening had been planned out by everyone's favorite douchebag of a CEO – Seto freaking Kaiba (accept no substitutes).

Seto entered the restaurant with his date by his side. He had decided to wear black dress pants, and a black long sleeved shirt. Yami was dressed similar, except the black dress pants were leather, and the shirt was a deep purple.

They were shown to their table, and Yami looked at the row of cutlery displayed. He raised an eyebrow, glancing up at Kaiba. The CEO smiled, saying that he would help him if he felt at a loss of which fork to use.

Kaiba had already ordered their meal when he made the reservations. He knew that Yami preferred fish over meat, and had made sure that the Pharaoh's main meal was the Australian Red Snapper. Seto had personally tried it, and decided that it was perfect for his date. After all, it did have to be imported.

As soon as they seated, a waiter filled their water glasses. A wine menu was handed to Seto. He made the order, and waiter nodded approvingly. Not that Seto cared what the man thought.

Yami looked around the restaurant. The other people were speaking softly, eloquently and occasionally looking over at him and Seto. He knew that going out with the CEO of Kaiba Corp was the opposite of low-profile, but when the teen had proposed the question, Yami had been struck silent. All he could do was nod his head like one of those bobble-head dashboard riders.

Seto noticed the way that Yami shifted uncomfortably. "Is something wrong, Yami?"

Yami shook his head. "No," he answered slowly. "Kaiba, are you sure this is what you want to do on your day off?"

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Yami, please call me Seto. And yes. Spending time with you on my day off is something that I would like to do."

Yami lowered his eyes. "How is Mokuba doing?" he asked, a smirk playing over his face.

"Mokuba is doing well," Seto answered. "He wants to know why you don't come around more often, though."

Yami chuckled quietly. "I thought the last time he entered your room in the morning had traumatized him."

Seto smirked. Ah yes. That had been fun trying to explain to his little brother. Not that there was any need to. Apparently Mokuba already knew all about that sort of thing. That wasn't something that Seto wanted to know.

"No. He likes the idea of me…" Seto trailed off. He wasn't sure how to explain what Mokuba had said without using his little brother's exact words. And when he had said those words, Seto forbade him from spending time around Wheeler. "…having someone special."

Yami sipped the water. "At least you don't have to explain to him that you like men."

Seto looked up as their salads were brought out. The staff bid them a good meal, and Seto nodded his head at them. He saw that Yami was torn between which fork to use, and Seto had to smile.

"The smallest fork, Yami," he explained, picking up the first fork in the line. "You basically work your way out."

Yami nodded. They ate their salads in a comfortable silence. They finished quickly, as it was when it came to five star restaurants. And that worked fine for them, as neither of them were big eaters.

Seto looked out the giant arch window they were seated before. He watched as snow fell silently. "Do you miss being Pharaoh?" he asked suddenly, taking himself by surprise as well.

Yami stared at him, almost as though he was insane. "Sometimes, yes," he finally replied. "And that is only because I was used to that time period. Now I must get used to all this technology that Yugi keeps ranting about."

Seto really had no idea that Yami felt that way about the modern period. "It is not as difficult as you might think, Yami."

"I know. I think it might be easier if I had a better tutor. Yugi is not the best when it comes to explaining the use of certain things, especially something like a dishwasher. Is it not much easier to just wash the dishes by hand?"

"Sometimes," Seto said. "But then you take into account a place like this restaurant. Having a dishwasher makes their job a lot easier, instead of washing three hundred dishes by hand."

Yami glanced around. He didn't realize how many dishes there would be for several people to clean. "If Yugi had explained it like that, then I would have understood much faster." His eyes returned to Seto's sapphire orbs. "What is the point to reality television, then?"

"That, Yami, is something not even I can understand."

Yami laughed. He was grateful to know he was not the only one who saw no point in a show like 'Big Brother'. Seto watched the mirth dance through Yami's eyes with a smile on his face.

Seto straightened his posture when their waiter came over, with a chilled bottle of wine. He popped the cork. "Would sir like to sample the wine first?"

Seto nodded, and waited until the wine was poured. The usual ritual followed. The swirling, the smelling and eventually the tasting. It was perfect for the fish, just as he thought it would be. He indicated for the waiter to leave the bottle after he poured their drinks. A minute later, their main course was brought out to them.

Yami stared at the beautiful design of the food. He picked up his wine glass, holding it across the table. "Thank you, Seto. If I had known that kicking your butt in a children's card game would get me to this point, I would have done it sooner."

Seto faltered for a moment, before he smiled. He was still a little sore about losing to Yami, but he was more grateful than bitter about the fact. "You are welcome, Yami." He clinked their glasses gently, and took a sip. He set the glass down, and began eating his meal. "I went with the fish for you. I hope you do not mind."

Yami shook his head, tasting the sauce that the fist was sitting in. "Not at all. I appreciate it greatly."

Seto smiled. Thankfully nothing in their courses was heavy. The wine was light and tangy, mixing well with the fish and the sauce it was served in. As they ate, they spoke softly about anything and everything. Soon, their main meal was finished, and they were enjoying their dessert before they knew it.

Once they had finished that, and were enjoying a cup of coffee, Seto pushed a long, narrow box towards Yami. "I got you a gift," he said nonchalantly.

Yami stared at the box. He had no idea that there were going to be buying gifts. If he had known that, he probably would have gotten something for Seto. If truth were to be told fully, he had no idea what was meant to happen on Valentine's Day.

Yami slowly opened the box, looking at the new belt collar in it. It was black leather. The Japanese symbols for 'King of Games' had been imprinted in red. "Thank you," he muttered, unable to think of anything else to say.

Seto shrugged slightly. "Tonight was special enough. Look on the other side of the collar."

Yami turned the collar over. Scrolled in hieroglyphs were the words 'Property of Seto Kaiba'. Yami raised an eyebrow. "You are not getting away with that. I own you, Seto."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Care to prove that, Yami?"

With a smirk, the duelists got to their feet and left the restaurant quickly.

* * *

End Sequence One.

Sequence Two: Casual Date is in the works! By the way, can you tell which shipping I prefer?

Please review!


	2. Sequence Two: Casual Date

**~What I Hate About You~**

**By:** Aerys Krystie.

* * *

**Sequence Two: Casual Date – Puppyshipping:**

Kaiba watched as Joey happily ran around the store, trying to decide which pack of booster cards he wanted. He squawked excitedly about the cards, trying to explain them to Kaiba. Joey seemed to have forgotten that Kaiba used to be top ranking duelist. But that seemed natural. Once he was defeated everyone forgot that he held that title for a little while.

Once Joey had decided on which booster packs he wanted, they left the card shop and went across to an arcade. Joey ran straight to one of the games, sitting in front of it. Kaiba felt as though he had gone out with Mokuba.

Kaiba stood behind Joey, watching him play the fighting game for a little while. He raised an eyebrow when he realized what it was – Pharaoh Fighter. He watched as Joey chose his own character, and used it to defeat Bandit Keith, and slowly worked his way up to Kaiba.

Once he was defeated, Joey yelled at the machine, and kicked it. He sat back, pouting angrily at the machine. After a few moments, he decided to give it another shot. Once again, he was defeated by Kaiba. The real life Kaiba was reading a book, deciding that it would be far more entertaining.

After the eighteenth attempt, Joey finally defeated Kaiba and cheered. Kaiba closed the book, deciding that the date was probably over. Instead, Joey opened his mouth and said that his score was unbeatable.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow, moved Joey out of the way, inserted a coin in the machine and easily defeated Joey's high score. Joey watched with raging eyes as Kaiba didn't break a sweat while playing. It was as though he had been playing the game all his life.

Joey narrowed his eyes. Kaiba got to his feet, and smirked at Joey. "Unbeatable, huh?" He laughed, taking a seat and opening his book.

Joey growled. He wasn't going to let Kaiba beat him. He sat in front of the machine, inserted a coin and tried to beat Kaiba's high score. It didn't work so well the first time. Or the second. Or the third time. Or the fourth time. Or even the fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, ninth or tenth time.

After three hours, Joey finally ran out of coins for the machine, and money to get more coins. He looked around, trying to find Kaiba so they could get something to eat. All that playing had made him extremely hungry.

Kaiba wasn't anywhere to be found, so Joey hunted around the arcade and saw that Kaiba was on a motorcycle game. The CEO glanced at the kid that had challenged him, some obnoxious green haired punk that thought he could flaunt the fact that he was king of that game. Well, Kaiba never could back down from a challenge.

Joey smiled as he watched his date, and came to find that he liked the way Kaiba straddled the plastic motorcycle. The race came to an end, and Kaiba stood. The kid he was challenging hung his head. When he looked up, though, he was smiling and saying that he was grateful to be beaten by Seto Kaiba.

Joey blinked when Kaiba just nodded, offering no words of wisdom for the kid to aspire to. Of course, Joey was aware that that wasn't the kind of person that Kaiba was. Still, after humiliating a child in a game, it was the least that Kaiba could do.

Kaiba picked up his book, and saw that Joey had finally finished attempting to beat his high score. "Are you done?"

"Yeah. Wanna get somethin' to eat?"

"Not really. I need to get home, so I can finish some work. Also Mokuba will be needing dinner, and I don't like him being out after dark."

Joey nodded, and followed Kaiba out of the arcade. They hadn't spent much time together that day, but Joey was glad that he had had fun, and that Kaiba had seemed to enjoy himself as well. Even if the CEO did kick a kid's ass in a game.

They waited for Kaiba's limo to arrive. "How did you do so well in Pharaoh Fighter? Have you played it before?" Joey asked.

"No. But like almost everything else in arcades, all it really is patterns."

Joey blinked. He didn't really know what Kaiba was talking about, and decided it would be best if he didn't say anything more about the matter. When the limo finally arrived, Joey threw himself into the back. He couldn't wait to get home so he could get something to eat.

Joey was dropped fifteen minutes later, and Kaiba didn't say a word. He just signaled for his driver to take him home. He wasn't lying about the work that needed to be done, or the fact that Mokuba would be needing dinner. It didn't have to happen right that moment, though. Kaiba just wanted to get out of the arcade. The loud noises, and the screaming of children were driving him a little insane.

Once he was home, Kaiba went into the house, dropping his book on the sofa. At hearing the front door, Mokuba came running down the stairs. "What was your date like, Seto?"

"I kicked his butt in Pharaoh Fighter, destroyed some kid's dreams of becoming a decent gamer and had to spend the day with Wheeler, because you cheated at that game of chess."

Mokuba grinned innocently. "But it was fun, wasn't it?"

"I wonder what Yami is doing now?"

**Sequence Two: Casual Date – Prideshipping:**

Yami looked at the pamphlet for the museum. There was a showing for Vincent van Gogh's art. He had been meaning to see it for the last two days. And because Seto had been working himself day and night, both Mokuba and Yami had planned to get him out for the day. He needed time to relax.

They had it all planned out. Mokuba said that his class was going on a trip to the museum, and that he needed to be accompanied by a parent or guardian. Seto had been so wrapped up in his work that it didn't occur to him that school had been out for the last week. He had agreed to it, and Mokuba gave Yami the go ahead.

So Yami was waiting just inside the doors to the museum. He looked up when he heard his name, seeing Mokuba waving to him. Seto looked as though he had been tortured, and Yami assumed that was because Seto had finally figured out that Mokuba had lied to him about the whole thing.

Yami went over to the brothers, smiling. Seto glared at him. "You two planned this, didn't you?"

Yami and Mokuba exchanged innocent glances. "What ever do you mean, Seto?" they asked, breaking out into laughter.

Seto shook his head, closing his eyes. Finally, a smile passed over his face. "Fine. I know why the two of you did this."

Mokuba ran ahead of the duelists. Yami showed the pamphlet to Seto, pointing out that he wanted to see the art. Seto nodded, ignoring the whispers of the other patrons. He really didn't care what they said about him. He would openly admit that he was dating Yami, if anyone asked. Instead, all they did was speculate on why the CEO of Kaiba Corp was out with the King of Games.

Seto watched as Yami's eyes ran over the Sunflower series of Vincent van Gogh. He saw an unusual sparkle in the violet depths. The Pharaoh turned to him, a gentle smile on his lips, and Seto felt his heart flutter. He had no idea that a simple gesture could create that sort of reaction with his body.

Mokuba watched the silent interaction between Yami and Seto. It was when their eyes darkened that he thought it would be best if he spoke up. He wanted to see the dinosaur exhibit, even though he had seen it several times before. He just liked the way the bones were set up.

Seto and Yami nodded, quickly regaining themselves. The last thing they wanted was to be kicked out because they were horny. They followed Mokuba into the prehistoric exhibit. While the youngest Kaiba ran around, trying to see everything at once, Yami and Seto walked at a leisurely pace.

They glanced at each other when they saw that one of the exhibits was down for maintenance. They made sure that no one was looking at them, and quickly ducked under the tape. They went behind the forest section in the center of the room, and proceeded to make out.

Mokuba didn't know how long his brother and Yami had been missing for, but he assumed it was just under half an hour. The last time he saw the clock it was just past midday, and now it was half past. He didn't want to alert security, as he knew they had probably just ducked into a janitor closet for some quick alone time.

As he passed the entrance to exhibit that was down for maintenance, Mokuba sighed when he saw Seto and Yami step around the forest. He raised an eyebrow as Seto fixed his jacket, and Yami tried to smooth out his hair. Did they really think he wouldn't notice them missing?

"Was it good?" Mokuba asked, loving the way that Seto and Yami stared at him. He was eleven years old. He knew what sex was. He wasn't sure if he had any desire to know the more intimate details about it, but at least he knew. "You two are like bunnies at times, I swear. I can't take you anywhere!"

Seto shifted slightly. He had been hoping that Mokuba wouldn't notice their disappearance. But he was a Kaiba, and he did notice every little things. Sometimes it was a bit of a pain.

"We're sorry, Mokuba," Yami said. "But you know that after two weeks ––"

"I know. Two weeks is a long time for the two of you." Mokuba shook his head, a smile on his face. "And because you left me alone, I demand that we go out to my favorite place to eat tonight! And I want to watch cartoons with you two when I get home."

Seto and Yami glanced at each other. That seemed reasonable. And there wasn't anything wrong with cartoons. They nodded their heads, and Mokuba cheered happily. It wasn't often that he got to spend time with Seto and Yami. Lately it had mostly been Yami, because of the new system taking up most of Seto's time.

"Awesome!" Mokuba stood between Seto and Yami, taking a hand of both. "Can we go home now?"

Yami laughed, and looked at Seto. The CEO nodded, and the three of them left the museum. Yami was grateful that he been able to see the van Gogh exhibit. Mokuba was happy with the prehistoric one. And Seto was glad to have gotten laid. He forgot how touchy he could get when he didn't take a little time off of work to just enjoy himself.

Seto squeezed Mokuba's hand gently. "Thank you, Mokuba."

Mokuba grinned up at Seto. "You're welcome, big brother!"

"What about me?" Yami asked.

"I already thanked you…Twice." Seto smirked when Yami winked at him.

* * *

End Chapter Two.

Chapter Three: Night In is almost complete. So yays for that! I hope everyone had a safe and awesome Christmas, and I hope your New Year is just as kickass.

**Thanks to:** EvilMidget6, Mink Mother, and CrimsonStrawberry17. Hope y'all enjoy this chapter, too!


End file.
